Chapter I: The Fall - Part I
Chapter I: The Fall - Part I is the 1st chapter in the Pendragon's Legacy, and the 1st chapter overall in the AU Novel Continuity Series. It's also the first chapter in the Fall of Maria Arc. Following Arthur Pendragon in his point-of-view just before the Colossus & the Armored Titans broke through Wall Maria. Appearing in " " 'Main/Central Characters' *Arthur Pendragon (First Appearance) 'Supporting Characters' Knights of Avalon *Sir Kay (First Appearance) *Sir Mordred (First Appearance) *Sir Gawain (First Appearance) *Sir Galehaut (First Appearance) *Sir Caradoc (First Appearance) *Sir Ector (First Appearance) Pendragon Family *Guinevere (First Appearance) *Alexander Pendragon (First Appearance) *Artoria Pendragon (First Appearance) 'Antagonists' *Titans **Armored Titan (First Appearance) 'Residences & Locations' *Avalon (First Appearance) **Blacksmith Sector ***Argos Blacksmith House **Avalon Transportation Port *Wall Maria **Shiganshina District (Mentioned Only) *Wall Rose (Mentioned Only) **Trost District (Mentioned Only) 'Equipment & Tools' *Containment Container **Containment Seal 'Weapons & Armor' *Broadsword **Ceremonial Blade 'Skills' *Mysticism 'Other' *bio-luminescence Story Legend *"Hello!" - Normal Talk *"Hello!" - Thoughts *"HELLO!!!" - Shout/Screams Arthur's POV I was busy getting the horses and the carriages ready to get the food supplies to be sent to various towns across the Walls. You must be wondering about us Avalonians, do not worry. The King agreed for us to have a private farm patch to grow our own crops and vegies. Due to this, we're like one of the most food-wealthy country towns in Wall Maria. "Hey Arthur!" My childhood friend, Sir Kay called out to me as I gotten the last carriage ready for the supplies. He ran up to me, and looked at me with that big goofy smile of his. "Hey man, I need your help with something." I looked at him and returned the smile. "I'm done getting these carriages ready, so I can help you with whatever now. So, lead the way Key." Nodding, he led me to the forges at the Blacksmith Sector of Avalon. Kay pointed to a odd..... thingy near the entrance of the Argos Blacksmith House. It's a odd spherical object with some sort of bio-luminescent algae thing. Telling Kay, and those around to stay back, I slowly walked towards the forger area at the front porch of the House, until I came right on top of it. I then told Kay to get a Containment Vault so I may store in a safe place. Kay reappeared, and threw me the container, which I caught. Looking back to it, I tried to think of a way to pick it up, without actually touching. Looking down, I thought of using my Ceremonial Blade. "Maybe using the blade might work to get it into the container". Pulling the blade from my belt, I placed it under the spherical object with extreme patience, and focus. Softly pushing the blade under the ball, it was able to get it on the blade, and I was able to lift it without it rolling off. With people watching me with great awe due to my unnerving focus and patience. I then asked Kay to get the container, open it and have him hold the container at the tip of the blade where the ball it. Doing so, Kay did just that, and awaited any further instructions. I nod to him to be ready which he nodded back in confirmation. Pulling the blade up slightly, it rolled into the container and Kay with rather extraordinary reflexes and precision, placed the lead back on and closed it shut and put in the code in the Containment Seal to seal it tight. "That was a scary thing." Kay sighed out of relief, and I only stayed with a deadpanned expression. "You do know it might not be dangerous." I told him with my eyebrow twitching. ---- I was walking back to my house, and when I got to the door, a little girl slam the door open, and instantly jump onto me, giving me a tight hug. "Hello papa!" Artoria cheerfully said, with that big giant smile. I smiled back at my little daughter. I am happy what she has a cheerful personality, due to what the world turned out some hundreds years or, or even further. "Hey there. Been behaving?" I pat her head, as I gave her a hug. All the while, I lifted her up, and I bought her back inside, an placed her on the lounage. "Yeah!" She cheeefully answered. "Big bro been taking care of me while mama are working with the others!" I smiled, and I walk into the dinning room, which has the bench with the kitchen over the other side, only to see one of my Knights of Avalon, and by far the most skillful swordsman, Sir Mordred. "Hey dude." He raised his has a gesture of wave, while I did the same. Mordred sat in the chair at the dinning table. I went to sat with him on the table as well. "Hey Mordred, how was your day training my son?" I asked him. "I have to say." he goes to drink his coffee he made. "He's among the most promising Cadet Knight so far. He has great skills in swords, and martial art. I can see him as your son, Athur." "He is known for his dedication to become a Knight someday. I do hope so." "You are the Holy Knight, and Chief Knight. However, what about your daughter?" I look at him with a raised eyebrow. "What do you mean Mordred?" "I mean, will Artoria receive the same combat training when she turns 10?" He goes to finish his coffee and got to put his coffee cup into the sink of the kitchen. "We--" A loud stone-crushing like bang was heard, and me and Mordred ran outside to see one floating giant stone boulder heading towards us. Knowing what to tap, I tap into my heritage power, and I leap into the sky. Using the Ceremonial Blade, and also being a Holy Knight, I am able to use Mysticism and cast a destruction spell which ultimately destroyed the boulder. I fell, and safely landed back into Avalon. "WAY A GO, CHIEF KNIGHT!!" A Avalonian citizen cheered, as well the others. One of the Knights, Sir Gawain was looking at the Inner Gate of Shiganshina District. The Gate then erupted into nothing as a large, strange, armored-looking titan emerged. It then streamed steam which flicker of fire appearing in the steam and it eventually vanished into nothing. Everyone shocked, I had to take intimidate action. "KNIGHTS OF AVALON! PREPARE THE CARRIAGE FOR DEPARTURE, AND CITIZEN, TAKE WHAT YOU REQUIRE OR ARE NECESSARY. NOW, GO, GO, GO!!!" I shouted, and everyone got into action. Sir Galehaut and Sir Caradoc are preparing more then 20 carriages, and almost more then 50 horses. Citizens are coming into the carriages. "Hurry people! We don't have much time before the Titans arrive!" Sir Galehaut hurried the citizens. "Stay calm, and get in comfortably, and no rushing as well! Sir Cardoc told them. Meaning while, I have been getting my wife, and my two kids onto a carriage. "Dear, we nee to hurry." My wife told me as I lifted my son, Alexander onto the carriage. He went to cuddle with Artoria, who was distraught in fear. That gave me great concern, but at least her older brother is there. After a hour, almost every citizen is on the carriages, and the Knights of Avalon on horses. Then Sir Ector shouted I wish was a joke. "TITANS COMING THIS WAY!! WE NEED TO GO NOW!!" Not wasting time, the carriages, and the Knights of Avalon rode from Avalon, and towards Trost District of Wall Rose. Category:Pendragon's Legacy Category:Chapters Category:Fan Fiction